A Long Way Folge 8 Eine Schwere Entscheidung
by Kiddo
Summary: Nathan, Kristin und Lucas verbringen ihren Landurlaub zusammen


A LONG WAY  
  
Folge 8 Eine Schwere Entscheidung  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Information:  
  
Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Serie seaQuest und verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
„Piep...Piep...Piep". Der Wecker klingelt.  
  
„Mh."Lucas drückt auf den Knopf seines Weckers „Nur noch fünf Minuten." Mit diesen Worten rollt er sich auf die andere Seite, zieht die Decke über den Kopf und schläft weiter.  
  
Fünf Minuten später klingelt der Wecker erneut. „Piep,Piep,Piep."  
  
"Oh ne." Diesmal schaltet der blonde Teenager den Wecker ganz aus. Er zögert einen Moment, dann dreht er sich aber doch wieder auf die andere Seite und legt sich wieder zum schlafen hin. Er hatte heute Vormittag nichts Besonderes zu tun und wenn ihn jemand brauchten würde, würde er ihn schon wecken.  
  
*****************  
  
Ein paar Stunden später betritt Captain Nathan Bridger das Labor der seaQuest in dem gerade Doktor Kristin Westphalen arbeitet.  
  
„Hallo Kristin, der Admiral hat angerufen, die seaQuest soll morgen andocken und wir haben ein paar Tage frei."Lächelnd schaut der Captain die rothaarige Ärztin an.  
  
Kristin legt ein paar Notizen zur Seite. „Oh schön, aber warum sollen wir andocken?"  
  
„Ach es ist nur zeit für die übliche Standart Überprüfung. Hast du Lust die paar Tage mit mir zu verbringen?"  
  
Kristin lächelt „Es wäre mir ein vergnügen Nathan! Was ist mit Lucas?"  
  
„Ich wollte ihn natürlich mitnehmen, ich schicke ihn bestimmt nicht zu seinem Vater!"Sagt der Captain des U-Bootes entschlossen.  
  
„Nathan, du bist einfach wundervoll!"  
  
Captain Bridger schaut die Doktorin verlegen an „Danke! Weißt du wo Lucas ist?"  
  
Sie schüttelt den Kopf. „Leider nein, ich habe ihn den ganzen Vormittag noch nicht gesehen. Vielleicht ist er in seiner Kabine oder bei Darwin."  
  
„Na dann werde ich dort mal suchen. Bis nachher Kristin."  
  
„Ja, bis nachher."Sagt sie und wendet sich wieder ihrem Experiment zu.  
  
****************  
  
Nathan klopft an Lucas Tür.  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
Er klopft erneut, diesmal etwas lauter.  
  
Auch diesmal erhält er keine Antwort, deshalb öffnet er die Tür und schaut vorsichtig in die Kabine des jungen Computergenies. Als er Lucas entdeckt muss er lächeln, der Junge liegt fest in seine Decke eingekuschelt im Bett und schläft.  
  
Der Captain betritt die Kabine „Lucas, wach auf."Keine Reaktion „Lucas!" auch diesmal keine Reaktion. *Beneidenswert so ein fester Schlaf, er sieht so friedlich und unbekümmert aus.* Der Captain tritt an Lucas Bett und schüttelt den Teenager sanft an der Schulter „Lucas, wach auf!"  
  
Lucas zuckt zusammen, fährt hoch und öffnet die Augen „Oh, du bist`s Captain! Guten morgen."  
  
Als sich Lucas verschlafen die Augen reibt muss Nathan schmunzeln. Sein Sohn Robert hatte sich auch immer so die Augen gerieben, allerdings war er damals viel jünger als Lucas. „Morgen ist gut du Schlafmütze, es ist bereits Mittag!"  
  
Lucas schaut Nathan erstaunt mit großen blauen Augen an „Oh, tut mir leid, ich hab wohl meinen Wecker ignoriert."  
  
„Kein Problem, das ist mir auch schon passiert. Admiral Noyce hat heute Vormittag angerufen. Die seaQuest dockt morgen an und wir haben ein paar Tage frei."Nathan schaut Lucas erstaunt an, bei seinen letzten Worten war Lucas Gesichtsausdruck sehr traurig und auch verängstigt geworden. „Hey Lucas was ist los?"  
  
„Nichts."Erwidert Lucas leise und schaut zur Seite.  
  
„Lucas, ich sehe doch, dass irgendetwas nicht mit dir stimmt. Du weißt doch, du kannst mir alles sagen."Mit diesen Worten setzt er sich neben den Jungen und dreht sein Gesicht so, das beide sich in die Augen schauen.  
  
„Ich will die seaQuest nicht verlassen. Ich will nicht zu meinem Vater."In Lucas Augen glitzert es verräterisch, schließlich läuft eine Träne Lucas Wange herunter.  
  
„Oh Kiddo, es tut mir so leid. Natürlich musst du nicht zu deinem Vater. Kristin und ich wollten gerne etwas mit dir unternehmen wenn du nichts dagegen hast."  
  
„Wirklich?"  
  
Der Captain nickt mit dem Kopf.  
  
„Warum? Ich störe euch beide doch nur!"  
  
Der Captain schaut Lucas entrüstet an „Wie kommst du denn darauf? Du störst uns doch nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil sogar, es ist schön wenn du etwas mit uns unternimmst oder einfach nur bei uns bist. Ich bin davon ausgegangen das du mitkommst, ich hab doch extra ein Hotelzimmer mit drei Betten gebucht."  
  
„Oh, ich dachte nur."  
  
„Was dachtest du Lucas?"  
  
Lucas schaut den Captain verlegen an „Na ja, es scheint einfach nicht fair. Du musst dich um mich kümmern weil meine Eltern...na ja, du weißt schon. Das ist einfach nicht fair für dich und Kristin. Ich bin euch nur im Weg."  
  
Der Captain schweigt einen Moment und schaut Lucas verwundert an „Lucas, hör mir bitte genau zu! Du bist niemanden im Weg, ganz im Gegenteil. Ich genieße deine Gegenwart! Ich hab dich sehr, sehr gern! Und wenn etwas nicht fair ist, dann ist es das, wie dich deine Eltern behandelt haben. Verstehst du das?"  
  
Lucas nickt langsam mit dem Kopf „Danke!"das Wort ist kaum ein leises flüstern.  
  
Der Captain spürt das Lucas jetzt am liebsten allein sein will. „So Lucas ich muss leider jetzt gehen und dich alleine lassen. Denk daran zu packen und sitz nicht die ganze Nacht vor dem Computer, wir haben in den nächsten Tagen noch viel vor."  
  
Lucas schaut den Captain verwundert an. „Was denn?"  
  
„Weiß ich noch nicht ganz genau. Aber es wird großartig."Mit einem lachen verläst er die Kabine. Lucas bleibt allein zurück.  
  
Hatte der Captain das wirklich gesagt? Hatte er wirklich gesagt das er ihn, ihn Lucas Wolenczak sehr, sehr gerne hatte? So etwas hatte noch nie jemand zu ihm gesagt. Und eins wusste Lucas ganz genau, der Captain hatte ihn noch nie angelogen und nie enttäuscht. Dies Jahr schien immer besser zu werden. Mit einem lächeln holt er seine Tasche aus dem Schrank und fängt an zu packen.  
  
*******************  
  
Am nächsten Tag sind Nathan, Kristin und Lucas in einem vornehmen Hotel. Der Captain hatte eine kleine Suite mit drei Schlafzimmern reserviert. Ein Zimmer für sich und Kristin zusammen zu nehmen, hatte er sich noch nicht getraut.  
  
Nachdem Lucas die nötigsten Sachen ausgepackt hat, geht er hinaus auf den Balkon und setzt sich in einen der bequemen Stühle und schaut hinaus auf das Meer. Nach einigen Minuten gesellen sich die beiden Erwachsenen zu ihm hinzu.  
  
„Ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch beiden geht, aber ich würde gerne etwas essen. Nathan sagtest du nicht, dass das Hotel Restaurante einen exzellenten Ruf hat?"  
  
„Ja das hat es Kristin, wie sieht es aus Lucas, hast du Hunger?"  
  
„Ich bin am verhungern!"Entgegnet der blonde Teenager grinsend.  
  
„Na dann, auf geht's!"Die drei verlassen das Hotelzimmer und gehen in das Restaurant das zum Hotel gehört.  
  
*****************  
  
Nachdem Lucas zum zweiten mal die Speisekarte studiert hat seufzt er.  
  
„Lucas, was ist los, geht es dir nicht gut?"Doktor Westphalen schaut den Jungen besorgt an.  
  
„Nein, nein alles in Ordnung. Ich hab mich nur gefragt ob es hier auch etwas Normales zu essen gibt wie Cheasburger oder Pizza."Als Nathan und Kristin lachen müssen, schaut er sie verwundert an „Was ist? Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"  
  
„Nein Lucas, tut mir leid. Wir fanden es nur lustig das du Fastfood als etwas normales bezeichnest."Erklärt Kristin.  
  
Nun lacht auch Lucas „Hey, ich bin ein Teenager. Für uns ist Fastfood das natürlichste der Welt. Ohne MC Donalds wären wir nicht überbensfähig." Entgegnet er grinsend. „Aber ich weiß jetzt immer noch nicht was ich bestellen soll."  
  
„Na dann lass uns mal zusammen schauen ob es etwas für Fastfood verliebte Teens gibt."Sagt Kristin schmunzelnd. „Oh ich glaub ich hab auch schon etwas Passendes gefunden. Lasagne."  
  
„Oh, ja. Das ist normal und schmeckt auch. Hey, da kommt schon der Kellner."  
  
Die drei Crew Mitglieder der seaQuest geben jeweils ihre Bestellung auf.  
  
Nachdem der Kellner verschwunden ist, fragt Kristin „So Nathan, ich finde du könntest mir und Lucas jetzt einmal verraten was du alles mit uns vor hast!"  
  
„Oh ja, das würde mich auch interessieren."Stimmt Lucas zu und trinkt einen Schluck von seiner Cola.  
  
„Ich wollte, natürlich nur wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt, nach dem Essen mit euch in die große Eishalle zum Schlittschuhlaufen. Sie haben heute einige Coverbands die in der Halle Rock'n'roll von früher spielen. Ich liebe diese Musik und man kann bestimmt dazu perfekt Schlittschuhlaufen."  
  
Lucas kann sich nicht zurückhalten und fragt „ Rock'n'roll? War das die Musik die modern war, als sie in meinem alter waren?"  
  
Lucas und Kristin versuchen hart ihr lachen zu unterdrücken. Der Captain schaut Lucas entrüstet an „Ich bitte dich, ich bin zwar alt, aber so alt nun wieder auch nicht."  
  
Schließlich brechen alle drei in Schallendes Gelächter aus. Von den Nachbartischen ernten sie verwunderte Blicke. Nachdem sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt haben sagt Kristin „ Ich bin schon lange nicht mehr Schlittschuhlaufen gewesen. Ich hoffe das ist wie Fahrradfahren und man verlernt es nicht. Nathan wann war bei dir das letzte Mal?"  
  
„Oh das ist auch schon lange her. Carol und ich sind früher immer regelmäßig mit Robert Schlittschuhlaufen gewesen, bis sich Robert einmal, er war damals etwa so alt wie du jetzt Lucas, den Arm gebrochen hat. Ab da hat er das Schlittschuhlaufen verflucht und hat nie wieder einen Fuß auf das Eis gesetzt. Carol und ich sind noch ein paar Mal ohne ihn gefahren, leider hat dann aber die Eishalle in unserer nähe zugemacht und wir haben es aufgegeben."Bei den Gedanken an früher muss Nathan lächeln.  
  
„Und du Lucas? Wann warst du das letzte Mal Schlittschuhlaufen?"fragt Kristin.  
  
„Na ja, bis jetzt stand ich ehrlich gesagt noch nie auf Schlittschuhen. Aber ich bin ein ganz guter Skater. Ich hab gehört Inliner fahren und Schlittschuhlaufen sollen sich recht ähnlich sein. Skaten war eins der wenigen Sachen die mir meine Eltern erlaubten, wir haben ein großes Grundstück mit vielen Asphaltierten Wegen. Da konnte man immer ziemlich gut lang Skaten. So Captain, jetzt wissen wir was sie heute mit uns vorhaben. Wie sind die Pläne für morgen?"  
  
Nathan und Kristin entgeht nicht wie der Junge versucht das Thema zu wechseln. Nathan steigt darauf ein „Für morgen Vormittag habe ich nichts geplant, am Nachmittag wollte ich gerne mit euch zu meiner Insel fahren. Dort ist es schöner als in einem Hotel!"  
  
Kristin schmunzelt „Und warum sind wir dann nicht gleich zu deiner Insel gefahren?"  
  
„Weil wir dort nicht Schlittschuhlaufen können."Erwidert der Captain.  
  
„Oh, ich weiß was ich morgen mache. Ich gehe morgen Vormittag Shoppen. Das hab ich schon so lange nicht mehr gemacht."Erzählt die Doktorin begeistert.  
  
Lucas stimmt ihr zu „Das sollte ich wohl auch machen, ich brauch neue Turnschuhe und noch ein paar andere Sachen."  
  
„Na dann, ist es wohl klar was wir morgen machen. Wollten wir zusammen gehen oder und trennen?"Fragt Nathan.  
  
„Ich bin dafür, dass wir getrennt gehen. So geht alles viel schneller." Sagt Lucas und spielt an seinem Glasuntersetzter herum.  
  
Kristin nickt „Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung. Außerdem wollt ihr bestimmt nicht dabei sein, wenn ich tausend verschiedene Kleidungstücke anprobiere. „Oh, da kommt ja schon das Essen."  
  
*******************  
  
Am Abend kommen alle drei erschöpft vom Schlittschuhlaufen ins Hotel zurück. Zu Lucas Freude und zu Kristins Entsetzten hatten sie bei MC Donalds zu Abend gegessen.  
  
„Schlittschuhlaufen ist wirklich fast wie Skaten. Der größte Unterschied ist, dass der Boden beim Schlittschuhlaufen wenn man fällt viel, viel kälter ist. Aber die Musik war echt klasse Captain."Sagt Lucas während sich alle drei erschöpft auf das Sofa fallen lassen.  
  
„Es freut mich, dass es dir so gut gefallen hat. So wie du gefahren bist, wäre ich nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass du vorher noch nie gefahren bist."  
  
„Dafür sahst du aber wie ein Anfänger aus Nathan."Lacht Kristin.  
  
„Hey ich bin nur neun mahl gefallen und davon war ich zwei Mal gar nicht selber schuld, genau genommen waren es also nur sieben Stürze!"Entrüstet sich Captain Bridger.  
  
„Genau das meine ich doch!"Nun lachen alle drei.  
  
„Ich weiß ja nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich bin total erledigt. Ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Gute Nacht ihr zwei und träumt schön."Kristin erhebt sich und geht ins Badezimmer.  
  
„Lucas, du kannst ins andere Badezimmer. Ich warte solange bis einer von euch beiden fertig ist."  
  
„Okay, danke. Gute Nacht Captain!"  
  
„Gute Nacht Lucas."  
  
********************  
  
Um 16 Uhr am nächsten Tage kommen sie auf der Insel des Captains an. Nachdem sie alle Ausgepackt haben setzen sie sich in den Sand und erzählen sich von ihren Einkäufen.  
  
„Ich sag euch, es ist gar nicht so einfach schöne passende Turnschuhe zu finden. In jedem Schuhladen wollten mir die Verkäufer Rosa oder Neongrüne Turnschuhe andrehen. Die wären jetzt angeblich der neuste Modetrend. Ich frag mich wer trägt schon quietsch- Rosa oder Neongrüne Turnschuhe, nach meiner Meinung hat das nichts mehr mit Mode zu tun. Das ist eine Riesen Geschmacksverirrung."Erzählt Lucas und Gestikuliert dabei wild mit den Armen.  
  
Auf einmal springt ein Delphin in ihrer nähe aus dem Wasser.  
  
„Hey das ist Darwin."  
  
„Woher willst du das wissen Lucas?"Fragt Kristin.  
  
„Ich erkenne Darwin wenn ich ihn sehe."Kristin schaut den Jungen skeptisch an.  
  
Bridger nickt. „Er hat Recht Kristin, das ist Darwin."  
  
„Na dann, worauf wartet ihr noch, er erwartet euch bestimmt schon sehnsüchtig."Sagt Kristin lächelnd.  
  
Alle drei gehen schnell ins Haus um sich um zu ziehen.  
  
Während Nathan und Lucas mit Darwin spielen, liegt Kristin auf einem Handtuch im Sand und Sonnt sich. Während des Sonnens beobachtet sie die drei, die ausgelassen im Wasser miteinander spielen.  
  
******************  
  
Die nächsten 2 Tage vergehen wie im Flug.  
  
Am ende des Zweiten Tages klingelt das Vidphone während Lucas denn Tisch deckt und die beiden Erwachsenen das Abendessen vorbereiten.  
  
„Gehst du bitte dran Lucas?"Ruft Captain Bridger aus der Küche.  
  
„Ja, mach ich!"  
  
Lucas drückt auf den Knopf des Vidphone und auf dem Bildschirm erscheint ein Gesicht, das Lucas nur al zu gut kennt. Ihm stockt der Atem.  
  
„Oh... h- hallo Pa."Stammelt Lucas.  
  
„Na was ist denn das für eine Begrüßung, freust du dich nicht mich zusehen? Na auch egal. Ich habe eben gerade erfahren das die seaQuest angedockt ist und wo du bist. Warum hast du mir nicht bescheid gesagt?"Dr. Lawrence Wolenczak schaut Lucas zornig an.  
  
„Tut mir leid, i- ich dachte das würde dich nicht interessieren."  
  
„Da hast du falsch gedacht. Ich will, dass du morgen früh sofort hier her fliegst. Ein paar meiner Geschäftspartner wollen dich unbedingt kennen lernen. Du nimmst den Flug morgen früh um 10 Uhr. Ich lasse dir ein Flugticket am Schalter zu Recht legen."  
  
„Ich würde aber lieber..."Lucas versucht seinem Vater zu wiedersprechen.  
  
„Was du willst oder nicht ist mir egal. Du bist morgen pünktlich hier oder es gibt einen Riesen ärger. Verstanden?"  
  
Lucas nickt mit dem Kopf.  
  
Kurz darauf wird der Bildschirm des Vidphones Schwarz.  
  
Lucas sinkt an der Wand herunter, er zieht die Beine an seinen Körper hoch, schlägt sie Arme herum und legt seinen Kopf auf die Knie. Leise laufen seine Tränen die Wangen herunter.  
  
******************  
  
In der Küche haben Nathan und Kristin von all dem nichts mitbekommen.  
  
„Hey Lucas, wer ist denn dran?"Als der Captain keine Antwort bekommt, geht er ins Wohnzimmer. Als er Lucas entdeckt rennt er sofort zu ihm hin und kniet sich neben ihn. „Hey Kiddo was ist los, geht es dir nicht gut. Kristin !"Kristin kommt ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen und kniet sich zu den beiden hin.  
  
„Lucas, was ist los? Tut dir was weh?"Lucas hebt den Kopf von seinen Knien und schaut die beiden mit verheultem Gesicht an. Er rückt ein Stück näher an Nathan heran und umarmt ihn. Nun ist es Nathan dem es den Atem verschlägt, das ist das erste Mal das Lucas ihn umarmt. Obwohl er nicht weiß was mit dem Jungen los ist und er sich große sorgen macht, ist er glücklich. Denn Lucas umarmt ihn.  
  
Sie sitzen etliche Minuten einfach nur so da und Lucas weint in Nathans Armen. Schließlich löst sich Lucas aus der Umarmung und setzt sich wieder in seine Geschützte Position „Mein Vater hat angerufen. Ich muss morgen zu ihm fliegen."  
  
Nun ist den beiden Erwachsenen Lucas verhalten schlagartig klar. Nathan ist der erste der seine Sprache wieder findet. „Nein Lucas, ich lasse nicht zu das du zu ihm gehst."  
  
„Ich muss, sonst gibt es großen ärger. Ich kann nicht einfach hier bleiben und mich vor ihm verstecken. Er kann mich überall finden."Sagt Lucas verzweifelt.  
  
„Kiddo, ich weiß ich habe dir versprochen nichts gegen deinen Vater zu unternehmen, aber es ist jetzt zeit dieses Versprechen zu lösen. Wir müssen vor Gericht ziehen, sonst wirst du nie deine ruhe vor ihm haben."  
  
„Ich kann nicht, niemand würde mir ohne Beweise glauben. Er würde alles abstreiten und sie würden ihm glauben."Sagt Lucas während er sich eine blonde Strähne aus dem Gesicht streicht.  
  
„Wir haben doch deine Krankenakte, sie ist doch bestimmt Beweis genug." Hofft Nathan.  
  
„Nein das ist sie nicht, er würde alles abstreiten und dafür logische Erklärungen finden. In so etwas ist er echt gut. Schließlich ist er der Berühmte Doktor Wolenczak, man glaubt ihm und vertraut ihm."  
  
„Nathan, ich glaube Lucas hat Recht. Eine Gerichtverhandlung bei der wir verlieren würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen. Wir brauchen stichhaltige Beweise wenn wir gewinnen wollen."Stimmt auch Kristin ein.  
  
„Dann muss ich wohl Beweise besorgen."Murmelt Lucas.  
  
„Was hast du gesagt Lucas?"Fragt Doktor Westphalen.  
  
„Ich sagte, dann muss ich eben Beweise besorgen."  
  
Captain Bridger schaut den Teenager verwirt an „Wie willst du das machen?"  
  
Lucas holt tief Luft „Ganz einfach, ich fahre morgen zu meinem Vater, er schafft es nie mich nicht zu schlagen. Ich statte mich mit einem Tonband und einer kleinen Kamera aus. Wenn er mich das nächste Mal schlägt, ist alles auf Band und wir haben die Beweise."Lucas schaut die beiden erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Wie aus einen Munde sagen beide „Nein."Und schauen ihn geschockt an.  
  
„Ich muss, anders kommen wir nie an Beweise."Beharrt Lucas.  
  
Einen Moment lang ist es still, schließlich meldet sich Kristin zu Wort. „Nathan, ich sage es wirklich sehr ungern, aber er hat leider Recht."  
  
„Nein, ich kann ihn nicht so einer Gefahr aussetzten! Ihr wist ja gar nicht was ihr von mir verlangt!"Schreit Nathan.  
  
„Vielleicht weiß ich es nicht, vielleicht weiß ich es doch! Aber es geht hier um mich. Deshalb ist es meine Entscheidung. Und ich sage, ich gehe. Ich muss es tun, obwohl ich es nicht will, ich kann euch sagen ich habe große Angst. Sehr große Angst. Aber ich muss es tun."Lucas Ton lest keine Wiedersprüche zu.  
  
Der Captain beißt sich auf die Liebe, in seinem inneren ist er irgendwie stolz auf Lucas. „Gut, ich kann dich wohl nicht überzeugen es nicht zu tun, ich möchte das du einen Pal mit der trägst. Und wir werden mit dir mitfliegen und immer ganz in deiner Nähe sein. Sobald du die Beweise hast, rufst du uns an, damit wir dich hohlen können."  
  
„Das mache ich."  
  
Nathan steht auf "So, dann rufe ich jetzt einmal den Flughafen an um die Tickets zu reservieren."  
  
Lucas steht auch auf „Ich gehe hoch, um alles vorzubereiten und gehe dann ins Bett. Gute Nacht."  
  
„Gute Nacht Lucas."Sagen beide Erwachsene und bleiben im Wohnzimmer allein, jeder in seinen Gedanken verloren, zurück.  
  
ENDE FOLGE 8  
  
Written 2002 


End file.
